Shattered
by aWildSheepChase
Summary: What if Hans' sword went through Anna? Where would that leave the Kingdom of Arendale?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Murderer

The news that her sister had died grieved the Queen tremendously; the young woman fell against the frozen fyord in agony and began to weep.  
Hans approached her from the side, wielding his sword to strike her while she was down. But as he swung his blade for the kill, Anna appeared; she brought up her arm in order to stop the blade- her body turning swiftly into solid ice- but she did not succeed.  
Han's sword shattered the living statue of Anna, breaking through the ice and sliding right across Elsa's neck in a fatal blow. The Queen fell over, gasping, clenching her wound, blue eyes wide with horror and pain- but it was not pain for herself, but for her beloved sister. "Anna, Anna, Anna!" her heartbeat seemed to say. But she could not will herself to speak.  
"Anna!" cried Kristoff, hurrying over with nothing but his fists as a means of defense. Hans turned and faced the mountain man, his sword gleaming, dripping with red. "You're too late!" He told Kristoff. "They are both gone now."  
Somewhere, forgotten, Olaf crumbled, the magic lost as Elsa slowly lost her life.  
Screaming, Kristoff ran at Hans, ignoring the sword that was pointed at his chest; he knocked the sword aside with his arm, tackling the corrupted Prince down hard against the ice. As the two men fought wildly against the fyord, the people in the balcony began to hurry down the staircase; men and women, baring clubs and pitchforks, ran out in union to help assist Kristoff in taking down the murderer.  
Seeing the crowd approach, Kristoff stood up and put distance between himself and Hans, who got to his feet slowly, breathless, a bruise purpling on his left cheek.  
"Put him in chains!" shouted a woman.  
"Burn him at the stake!" yelled a man.  
"Put him in a cell until he rots!" cried a different, more enthusiastic man.  
The guards were the first to lay their hands on Hans; they took away his sword and tied his hands tightly behind his back with a rope. "By law, you are to be put on trial and sentenced accordingy for your crimes." One guard announced, for Hans' sake and for the sake of the eagerly awaiting crowd. "Murderer!" hissed the crowd.  
As the guards escorted Hans to the prison- the wall of which was still in repair- Kristoff went over to the body of Elsa. She laid among the shattered remains of her sister, quiet, yet... Breathing?  
"Elsa?" Kristoff put his arms around the young Queen, sitting her up against his chest. He placed his cold fingers to her throat, checking her pulse. It was true; she was still alive. "Help! someone- she's alive!" Kristoff shouted. "Queen Elsa is alive!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Everyone is Irritated

Word spread faster than the fastest thing you can think of: Elsa was alive. But the townsfolk of Arendalle were not as friendly as one would expect them to be. "The brave Princess Anna has died, so now our city is ruled by this dangerous enchantress?" Indeed, the people of Arendalle secretly wished it was Anna who lived, and not their Queen. But not all secrets are kept safe. When Kristoff heard of the rumors circulating that Elsa was a witch, Kristoff quickly spoke up, saying that Elsa was to be treated with honor and respect, for she is the Queen, after all.  
But the people chided him, shooing him away as if he were an ignorant child. "Ah, forget them..." Kristoff told Sven. "Let them talk. I know who the real Elsa is, and she's not dangerous. At least, that's what Anna used to say..." He sighed. It was too soon to think of, but thinking of Anna's death was all he could think about. He ached in a way that no one else seemed sensitive enough to recognize. Already, funeral arrangments were being made, with or without the Queen's consent. It would be close-casket- for obviously reasons.  
Winter remained a constant threat. The snow that fell was heavy with sorrow. People, young and old, bickered and fought in the streets over clothes and blankets. Even children fought, leaving each other bloodied and even more cross than their parents. "I have to put a stop to this..." Kristoff mutter, watching the civilians with a careful eye. As Kristoff and Sven made their way up to the palace, a dog trotted over from its place behind a frozen well and began following them.  
Kristoff didn't even notice the animal until Sven knocked him lightly with his antlers. "Huh?" Kristoff looked behind him. The dog was dark-colored with light patched of fur, its sides sunken in, its breathing quick and shallow. Kristoff laid a hand on the poor beast's side and rubbed gently. The dog growled at once and snapped at his fingers, causing Kristoff and Sven to back away so abruptly that they collided with a woman pushing a wagon full of watermelons. The melons either split open or rolled down the street, leaving thin trails in the snow.  
"Oh geez, I am so sorry ma'm!" Kristoff said quickly, helping the woman pick up the fruit.  
"Get away from my merchandise, peasant!" she barked out, almost as bad as the dog.  
"Eee..." Kristoff stopped helping and hurried on his way, Sven keeping pace at his side. "That was a close one, eh, buddy? We almost got our faces chewed off." Kristoff muttered with a grim smile. The reindeer said nothing, because reindeer can't talk.  
Meanwhile, Elsa laid in bed, several nurses tending to the stitches in her neck, and one nurse standing by a window because there were too many nurses and he was in the way. Out the window, the snow slowly took on a new shape; they became tiny sharp of frozen rain. Shivering in bed, Elsa open her feverish eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Anna..." she mumbled. "Where is Anna...?"  
"All in due time, Your Majesty..." A nurse cooed gently, stroking a lock of white hair out of the Queen's face. "Rest..."  
"Anna..."  
"Rest..." The nurse repeated, then gestured for the basin of water. She picked up a soaked rag and dabbed her forehead. "Rest is for the best..."  
"...for the...best..." repeated Elsa sluggishly, her eyes closing.  
"Oh dear dear dear," said a nurse the moment Elsa fell back asleep. "Everyone is irritated. The whole town seems on the verge of starting a riot!"  
"And you know why don't you?" shot a male nurse. "It's all because of this terrible winter. It came out of nowhere- and who is the source of this madness, they discovered?- their very own Queen!"  
"Indeed. No one wants to bow down to a monster."  
"Shhhhhh!" shushed the nurse by the window.  
"You shhh!" snapped another nurse.  
"Quiet, both of you! Let the Queen rest. She'll be all right for now." This nurse boldly took control of the situation and sent all the other nurses out of the room, remaining by Elsa's side in case she wakes up. "Don't you worry, Your Highness," the nurse spoke kindly by her bedside. "I won't let anyone come spouting nonsense in your name. I know you're no monster. You're just in pain, aren't you? But you'll be well soon enough. Then Summer will return. Yes; Summer will definately return... Some day..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: An Ache Called Love

Sven had to wait outside the entrance to the castle like a good beast while Kristoff went on inside to see the Queen. To the guards Kristoff said, "Please, I must have an audience with Queen Elsa! It's important."  
The guard glanced at each other, then stepped aside. "Make it quick," one of them added.  
Kristoff wandered around, peeking through doorways and jiggling knobs until he finally reached Elsa's bedroom. The cold hit him hard the moment he opened the door. In bed, tucked tightly underneath several blankets, Elsa laid shivering, muttering. "A disgrace to the Kingdom," some would say. But seeing Elsa, having seen so little of her in his life, knew that she was a very emotional person and that her powers and emotions were strangely and powerfully connected. So Kristoff approached her side with silence, his breath held...  
The nurse in the room hurried across the floor, hissing. "What are you doing in here?" she whispered.  
"I need to talk to Elsa." Kristoff replied quietly. "It'll just take a minute."  
"No! She's resting! Come back later." The nurse wrapped her arms around herself, battling a cold she refused to fully acknowledge. Kristoff met the woman's eyes. "I can help stop the winter." he told the nurse. "Please, I- just let me try. If it doesn't work, you can kick me out."  
The nurse looked over at Elsa for a long moment, then sighed, taking a resigned step back. Kristoff fell at Elsa's side at once. "Elsa?" he whispered. "My name's Kristoff, I-"  
"She doesn't even know you?!" whispered the nurse fiercely. "Who are you-"  
"Shh! Let me do this, okay?" Kristoff said, his irritation present on his forehead. "Elsa, listen... I know it's hard for you to believe, but... Anna isn't here any more. She was important to a lot of people. But so are you. That's why we need you to come back to us. No one is blaming you for what happened out on the fyord... You know this, right? The people here need you; people go crazy when they have no rules to follow- trust me, I know." Kristoff gave a faint smile, then said. "Elsa. The people of Arendale are frightened. They need their Queen."  
Elsa's eyes slid open and fixed Kristoff with a hard stare. "I know..." she said in a horase whisper. "I know they need me..." Elsa sighed, rolling over on her side, putting her back to the mountain man. "...but I need Anna..."  
Kristoff reached out and put a hand on Elsa's arm; this gesture of kindness sent the Queen sobbing. She sat up and turned, grabbing on to what little comfort Kristoff had to offer. Kristoff embraced the Queen tightly, gently rubbing her back. "There there..." Kristoff said softly. "It'll be all right... We're going to pull through this. Together."  
"My sister was all I had!" cried Elsa, clenging to the man. "I wanted to be her friend so badly, but my curse set us apart!"  
"No... Don't think like that..."  
"But it's true!"  
"It's not true. Get a hold of yourself; you're making it rain."  
Elsa stopped, literally holding her breath as she looked up. From the ceiling rained tiny, tiny shards of frozen rain, which made a very pretty sound as they clattered against the hardwood floor. Elsa released Kristoff and sat back against the bed, rubbing her eyes. Kristoff and Elsa were quiet for a long time. The nurse, having very little to do, looked out the window and noticed the snow had stopped falling and the wind had finally let up. "I'll go put on a spot of tea..." the nurse finally blurt out, then exited the room. Elsa took a breath in. Kristoff raised his eyes, listening intently as she spoke. "Anna and I were very close as children... But.. My parents- they advised me to keep my powers a secret." Elsa's breath quickened. "Th-they told me to hide my powers from everyone, including my sister. I was only following their advice. I never knew that one day I'd become-"  
"You didn't become anything, Elsa." Kristoff interupted firmly. "You became Queen, yeah, but that's a different story..."  
Elsa drew her knees in close, hugging herself for comfort.  
"Elsa." Kristoff stood by her bedside and extended his hand. Slowly, cautiously, she took his hand and allowed herself to be eased out of bed. "Look." He pointed out the window. "Look at all the beautiful snow and ice you've created." Elsa followed his gesture, staring out of the window obediantly. "You have a gift," Kristoff continued. "You're just not using it as it is intended to be used. And that isn't your fault. You just need to be taught how to use it correctly."  
Elsa faced him fully. "Who is going to teach me...?" she whispered, her voice hinging on the edge of desperation.  
"I am." Kristoff hesitated. "Well, me and my family- the trolls. They know the ways of magic. I bet they can help."  
The Queen nodded her royal head. "Yes, I... I remember going there once... After I first struck ...Anna..." Her voice faded away. The memory was too fresh. Tears welled into her eyes.  
"Hey, come here..." Kristoff may've not known Elsa well enough to call her a friend, but he knew an aching heart when he saw one. Elsa went into his arms and embraced him tightly. At first, he believed she had misunderstood his kindness. But then she spoke:  
"Thank you for protecting my sister..." she whispered into his ear.  
Kristoff held onto the young woman. "She was in good hands, I promise you." he told her soothingly.  
"Thank you..." Tears fell down Elsa's cheeks. With the falling of those tears came the falling of a light, warm rain outside; the snow, slowly, began to thaw, the warm waters cleansing the cobblestones and grasslands. Spring was returning at last. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Uselessness

Down in his cell, Hans sat quietly on his cot, glancing over at the two whispering guards who had been ordered to watch over him from outside the locked door. He could spy them just between the iron bars which formed the door's window. He could only hear snatches of their conversation. Something about Elsa falling into a feverish state of mind since Anna's sudden departure from this world. Hans chuckled under his breath; he couldn't help it. It was too ironic. The very person he sought to keep alive for his own benefit had deemed her own life meaningless in comparison to her acursed sister's. Had he slain Elsa, however... Oh, how all of Arendalle would have praised him! They would have generously blessed the marriage between him and Anna, and he would take up the throne as a hero. But no. Elsa had survived. The chains behind his back, long ago having replaced the temporary ropes, were heavy. They gnawed at his wrists like miniture dogs made of cold steel. Hans sighed. Distantly, he could hear the pitter-patter of rain. Wait. Rain..?  
Hans got off of the cot and hurried to the window. Yes, real rain. Through the window he could even feel the warming of the sun. Was this demonic winter really coming to an end? And if so, why? Had Elsa died in her sleep?  
The idea made Hans giddy; he whipped his head back around and listened to the guards. A third, unrecongizable voice joined the two: "Yes, I know; it's remarkable! Queen Elsa seems to have taken a turn for the better!"  
Hans' face twitched. "What...?" he growled, marching over to the doors. Perhaps he misheard them? "Excuse me, gentlemen!" he called out through the door. "What is that you said about the Queen?"  
"Be quiet, you dog." snapped one of the guards. "It's no concern of yours, traitor." said another.  
Hans snorted unhappily. Of course; he must have heard them wrong. And the guards must be angry and short tempered because of the weather. That must be it. The Prince went back to his cot and sat down, brooding over his tumbling thoughts. If Elsa is dead, then his charges remain the same: He is sentenced, most likely, to death. But if Elsa is alive, then she may pardon him... But he would have to choose his words very carefully in order to win Elsa's approval. "I only wanted what was best for Arendalle!" he imagined himself saying, Elsa's cold eyes staring at his shrunken, pitiful self. "How could I have known dear, sweet Anna would throw herself in front to protect you?"  
Yes. That was perfect. Almost too perfect. He would have to work on his apology speech for awhile longer. Time was on his side for the moment. He loved and hated his solitude. He had too much time to himself and not enough time rallying the good people of Arendalle on his side. Which, of course, they must be; Elsa was dangerous. Who's to say she won't freeze the world all over again if she breaks a fingernail?  
But now the real question still came back, taunting him. Was she alive or was she dead? Did the thawing of winter prove she was getting better, or getting worse? Suddenly, Hans couldn't remember a word of what the guards had said. Useless, useless! Hans rattled angrily in his chains. "It isn't fair!" he heard himself say.  
A guard banged on his door. "Sit still!" he shouted.  
Hans, defeated, lowered his head. In this silence his ears picked back up the sound of rain. 


End file.
